


LBSC sprint works

by Co_chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Kissing, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Vipermouse, all of my sprints will be here!, tags will change the more prompts I fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_chan/pseuds/Co_chan
Summary: This is my collection of one shot fics from the Love Bug and Snake Charmer spring challenge on Tumblr/Discord. We are given three 15 minute sprints to write, then 24 hours to edit.The chapter titles will be the prompt I used. I don't think any of them will be NSFW since I'm not comfortable writing that, but if it is I will put it in the chapter notes. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	1. Movie 1/27/21

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote from this song on the challenge list!  
> Like a Movie by Cam  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JSjfNNLby4

The lights were hot. Or maybe it was the energy in the air that made it hot. No matter what, she was hot. That was all Marinette could think about while running around backstage. She avoided stepping on the others toes while rushing out into the crowd to get to the second stage.

It was supposed to be a fun night out. She was supposed to be there to support an old friend, Rose, having been invited to the show a few weeks ago. And then one day Rose had asked for advice on fixing a clothing tear, until somehow she'd been wrangled into helping with costume repairs for the entire band. And the worst part of it all was that the lead guitarist had no actual costume. And this was their first real music video! The thing that was supposed to introduce them to the world. And for some reason they wanted to film it during a music festival.

So she made a costume,because it's supposed to be a big and important event. And then the rest needed to match. And now she's running through sweaty, loud crowds because Mister Guitar forgot his mask.

Why couldn't she just fix Rose's outfit? She had no idea how to find any of them either.

Next time she's meeting the band beforehand. And maybe saying no.

Wait, what if the mask didn't really match the band aesthetic? She had listened to a demo Rose had brought her, but what if that didn't match the rest of the set? Could that be why the mask was left behind? It was kind of girly though. What if this guy didn't want to wear a kitty-corn ma-

"Oof!" Strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling over.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I totally didn't mean to run into you." Marinette began to ramble apologies, but barely looked at the man she'd run over. She was too busy looking over the mask for any damages to notice how he was still holding onto her. "Oh good, it's fine. I'm so sorry again, I just really need to go and find my friend. They left this behind and I'm not sure if they need it or not." She leaned around him to look for Rose, but the chances of the two of them spotting each other in this sea of tall fans was slim to none.

"You're fine." It was the low rumble of his voice in his chest that finally brought her attention to him. "In fact, I think you might just be who I'm looking for." Marinette looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes lined in dark eyeliner. He was smirking and Marinette wasn't sure if it was because of her rambling, or her shock.

Or maybe it was from the arms still wrapped around her.

She jerked out of his reach with another stuttered apology. "I-I-I am s-s-so sorry. I didn't mean to keep being in your a-a-arm, I mean personal space."

"You're fine. Really. In fact, like I said, I was looking for you." His eyes were kind, even if she was in the middle of embarrassing herself.

"You were?"

"Yeah." This time he looked embarrassed, probably from their run in earlier. "I was the one who left that mask behind. Rose told me it was my fault so I needed to fix it." Or apparently his mistake. Rose did have a way of making you feel guilty when she really wanted to. Marinette figured it was the disappointed look she gave with her lectures.

Marinette studied him, trying to spot a lie or if he was telling the truth. It seemed like he was. And the teal blue Rose had given her to follow for the theme was present in the tips of his hair and on his nails. The fact that he was wearing the t-shirt she'd designed helped his case as well.

"Okay. Say I believe you. What was the song that inspired this mask?"

He smirked and Marinette tried desperately not to look at his lips. "I Love Unicorns."

There was so much satisfaction in his smile when she nodded yes that she couldn't help but scowl. "Yes, fine. You must be Mr Guitarist then. The one who didn't have an appropriate outfit for tonight."

"Yes I am." He didn't look the least bit ashamed. "And you must be Miss Designer, the one Rose won't stop gushing about since you said yes."

"I am, though I'm pretty sure you are supposed to be setting up for your show, not standing here talking to me."

His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at his watch. "You're right!" He turned away, paused, and turned back to grab her hand. He quickly led her through the crowd towards the backstage where he knew the rest of the band would be.

Marinette found herself dragged behind him in shock, a light blush covering her cheeks. She couldn't take her eyes off of their joined hands, nor could she stop thinking about how well they fit together. She internally berated herself for getting ahead of herself. They had just met and this meant nothing. Just an easy way to stick together.

"By the way, my name is Luka. Luka Couffaine." He glanced back and smiled widely at her.

Her cheeks flushed a deeper red and she felt her heart stutter like her words. "Ma-ma-Marinette. I'm Marinette."

He laughed lightly. "Well ma-ma-marinette, I'm glad I found you. Rose would have killed me if I lost that."

She giggled and jogged a little faster to help speed them up. Finally they reached where the rest of the band was warming up. Rose cheered at her presence and wrapped her in a comforting hug. It was a minor relief to not have to look at Luka any more, but it had taken her longer than she realized to let go of his hand. He hadn't seemed to notice either and they had both blushed when Ivan had pointed it out.

"Are you going to stay for the show?" Luka asked at the final call. She nodded and he smiled again. He reached down and slowly lifted her hand to his lips, giving her plenty of time to pull away. "Then watch me."

Marinette did. And when looked off stage and his eyes caught hers in the audience it was like the whole world stood still. Everything seemed to fade around them and she knew this was going to be the start of something great.


	2. Back Hug 2/10/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is kissing, but nothing explicit.

"Well, well! Isn't thisss a ssssurprissse?"

The words ghosted over her ear with a whispered breath and she shivered. Warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and Multimouse felt his chin settle lightly against her shoulder.

Her pulse raced in fear and excitement. He was here, arms around her, trapping her in place. She shoved an elbow back into his stomach and he grunted in surprise. His arms tightened but she had given herself enough room to maneuver out of his grip and begin attacking. She couldn't land a solid hit that would allow her to escape, but she kept him from fully encasing her again.

Dark teal clad arms met her pink and grey ones with swift hits and jabs. She followed him through to the back of the alleyway, but failed to take notice of the wall closing in behind her. He backed her up with the aura of a predator. One his Miraculous gave him she was sure.

They paused, frozen, predator and pray, watching the other for any sign of movement. A car passed the entrance of the ally behind him and her eyes flickered to it for only a second, but that was enough.

He struck, like the snake he was. Quick. Precise. Fanged teethed bared with a hiss like growl. Her head struck hard against the brick behind her, dazing her long enough for him to capture her again. A warm hand wrapped around her neck, claws pressing into the sensitive skin.

"It looksss like I've caught my dinner." He said with a dark chuckle. His tall, lithe body crowded hers, his warmth contrasting the cold wall.

Multimouse tried not to squeak, but the sudden hand on her hip startled her. "What are you doing, Viperion?" She asked, breathless from their fight. Or maybe it was from the control he had over her. "Just let me go. This stone is mine. I already have a buyer and nothing you say will make me give it up."

"Aww. My little moussse doessn't want to share." His ocean eyes trailed her trapped body beneath him. "Who'sss to sssay I don't have the ssame?"

"Because you would have already stolen it, or waited until I stole it and tried to take it from me." She huffed a breath of annoyance, one that stuttered with his tightening grip on her neck. Her heart matched it by faultering when his face drew closer. Tiny pricks of pain told her that his claws had broken skin, but she could hardly pay attention to it with his face so near.

"True, but if i didn't come I would have misssssed out on sssuch a deliciousss morsel." He nipped her ear forcing a gasp out of her throat.

They had played this game more than she liked to admit. Two thieves, rivals really in their choice of stolen artifacts, but undeniably attracted to each other. The masks and secret identities did nothing to soothe the growing tension between them. Instead boldness favored them behind the anonymity.  


The hand on her hip slowly slithered to her lower back and his leg fit between hers with practiced ease. "What if we sssteal it together, my little mousssse?" He whispered the oft asked question and Multimouse could have sworn she felt his tongue flicker against her cheek.

Instead of speaking she answered how she always did, by capturing his lips in a kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging as if to pull a groan from him. It was passionate, like always. A battle almost. She fought back every time with a matching ferocity until his hunger would overpower her. She was sure he would devour her if he could. The hand around her neck finally released, allowing her to breath as well as she could with his tongue in her mouth. Instead, it now pulled her closer to him around her waist in a mockery of their earlier hug.

"You," a kiss on her lips. "Tassste," One to her jaw. "Sssso," another to her neck, right where his claws had pricked the skin. "Divine," below her ear. A sensitive spot while in this form. One he knew left her begging for him. Always for him. "Won't you give me more?"

She gasped and Viperion chuckled. His smile against her left the sharp points of his fangs pressing lightly into her neck. She knew if she asked he would bite her, something she always wanted but never dared to ask. It would be impossible to hide once the transformations wore off and she didn't want any clues to her identity. It was getting harder to deny him with each meeting though and she knew he'd noticed. "Please,  _ please. _ "

He pulled away to take in how he'd made her undone. He grinned, satisfied, and just proud enough to annoy her. "Jusst ssay the word and I will be yourssss."

She smirked and his smile grew a touch melancholy. They both knew how this game ended. But someday. Someday maybe she'll give him the answer he wants.

"Multiply"


End file.
